Love Immortal
by Rain714
Summary: Cinta bagaikan pisau bermata dua, kadang membawa kebahagiaan dan kadang pula membawa malapetaka... Nikmatilah cinta yang kalian rasakan...


Cinta, satu kata tapi punya sejuta arti. Banyak orang berkata cinta melambangkan suatu kebahagiaan, tapi tak semua orang merasakan kebahagiaan saat rasa cinta muncul di hati

Cinta memang rumit, kata orang bijak seorang manusia tak akan bisa hidup tanpa adanya cinta. Tapi bagaimana jika cinta bisa membunuh seorang manusia

**Love Immortal**

Dunia ini penuh akan konflik tak berujung, sama halnya dengan tokoh utama kita kali. Naruto mempunyai masalah dengan keluarganya tentang masa depannya yang seharusnya dirinya sendirilah yang menentukannya

Naruto menatap kedua orang tuanya yang duduk tenang di sofa dengan pandangan benci

"Tou-san, aku sudah mengatakan ini berulang kali. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat kucintai, jadi tou-san tidak usah menjodohkanku"

"Dengar Naruto, aku tidak akan pernah merestui hubungan kalian" suara berat dari ayahnya membuatnya mengeraskan rahangnya

"Apa yang salah dengannya tou-san" Naruto tak habis pikir Sona itu gadis yang baik-baik, kenapa orang tuanya membencinya

"Naruto, gadis itu tak pantas dengan mu" kali ini suara lembut ibunya yang membuatnya marah

"Kaa-san diam saja dan tidak usah ikut campur dalam urusanku" Naruto menaikkan suaranya sambil menatap tajam ibunya

"Jaga bicaramu nak, kaa-san mu benar. Gadis itu dari keluarga miskin sedangkan dirimu putra sekaligus pewaris dari gangster terkuat di negeri ini"

Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan ayahnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga jari-jarinya memutih

"Tou-san mu benar nak, gadis itu mungkin hanya mengincar hartamu saja apalagi ia dari keluarga miskin mungkin saja ia bekerja sebagai pelacur di bar-bar untuk menghidupi keluarganya"

Habis sudah kesabaran Naruto setelah mendengar perkataan ibunya

"JAGA UCAPAN MU BRENGSEK" Naruto membentak ibunya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap

Kushina maupun Minato melebarkan matanya, apalagi Kushina yang menangis karena baru kali ini ia di bentak oleh anaknya sendiri. Minato yang melihat Naruto membentak ibunya sendiri hingga menangis, membuatnya marah

"NARUTO. BERANINYA KAU MEMBENTAK IBUMU, CEPAT MINTA MAAF"

Naruto yang emosinya sudah di kepala tak peduli lagi dengan orang tuanya

"Cih, aku tidak peduli siapa pun kalian, jika kalian berani menyentuh gadis yang kucintai aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian bahkan jika kalian kedua orang tua ku"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto segera berbalik pergi

"NARUTO BERHENTI" Naruto tidak memperdulikan teriakan ayahnya dan tetap melangkah kedepan

"Asal kau tahu Naruto, aku sudah mengirim seseorang untuk membunuh gadis sialan itu"

Naruto tersentak mendengar hal itu dan segera berbalik menatap geram ayahnya

"SIALAN KAU BRENGSEK"

Setelah itu Naruto segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Minato yang melihat Naruto pergi segera menelpon seseorang "Hentikan Naruto, jangan biarkan dia keluar dari rumah ini"

Minato mengangguk saat mendengar suara dari ponselnya "Ya, dengan cara apapun asalkan jangan sampai mati"

**At Naruto**

Naruto dengan jantung berdebar-debar berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang melihatnya berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Tapi sesampainya di gerbang rumahnya, ia di hadang oleh puluhan bawahan ayahnya yang mengacungkan senjata api padanya dan menembak kearahnya

**Dor dor dor**

Dengan cepat Naruto berlindung di sebuah pot besar di sampingnya "Kuso, jika begini terus aku tak akan bisa pergi"

**Dor dor dor**

Suara tembakan yang berasal dari sampingnya membuat bawahan ayahnya berhenti. Ternyata pelaku penembak itu adalah sosok yang di kenal baik olehnya, orang itu tersenyum lebar kearahnya

"Pergilah tuan muda, biarkan kami yang menangani hal ini" orang tersebut menyuruhnya dirinya pergi

"Arigatou jii-san" Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan orang itu serta bawahannya yang merenggang nyawa untuk dirinya

"Dasar penghianat, Minato-samalah yang telah memungut kalian tapi kalian malah mengkhianatinya, lebih baik kalian mati saja"

"Kau memang benar, Minato-samalah yang telah memungut kami..."

"Tapi, Naruto-samalah yang merawat kami. Jadi kalianlah yang sepantasnya mati, bunuh mereka teman-teman"

**Dor dor dor**

Malam itu menjadi malam kelam dalam tragedy perang saudara di keluarga Namikaze yang memakan banyak korban

Naruto tak memperdulikan suara senjata api serta teriakan rasa sakit yang berasal dari arah belakangnya dan terus berlari secepatnya

'tunggu lah aku Sona, aku akan datang secepatnya' tatapan matanya menunjukkan tekad yang kuat

**At Sona**

Malam yang sunyi di temani dengan suhu dingin membuat siapapun meringkuk didalam rumah

Sona yang pulang agak awal dari cafe tempatnya bekerja merasakan firasat buruk 'entah kenapa dari tadi firasatku buruk'

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan kaki akhirnya ia sampai di rumahnya, ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan melebarkan matanya

'apa-apaan ini, tou-san-kaa-san. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi' iris violet Sona menatap kedua orang tuanya yang kini telengkup di lantai dengan bersimbah darah dan lubang di kepalanya

"Hoho. Sayonara ne ojou-chan"

Perhatian Sona teralihkan kearah samping dan melihat seseorang menodongkan pistol kearahnya

**Dor**

Freed mendecih saat Sona mengindar sehingga hanya mengenai bahu kanannya

Sona segera berlari saat terkena tembakan, ia terus berlari hingga ia harus berhenti karena di depannya ada tembok besar yang menghadangnya

"Kau mau kemana ne ojou-chan" kini Freed menghampirinya yang kini bersandar di tembok yang berada di belakangnya

'tolong aku Naruto-kun' Sona hanya mampu berdoa karena saat ini pistol telah di todongkan ke kepalanya

**Dor**

Pria yang dihadapan Sona tiba-tiba ambruk, Sona melebarkan matanya melihat Naruto lah yang menyelamatkan nyawanya

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sona ?" Naruto menghampiri Sona dengan wajah khawatir yang di balas dengan anggukan

"Yokatta, tapi keluarga mu..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok"

"Ini semua salahku, seandainya aku datang lebih cepat mungkin mereka tidak akan mati"

"Ini bukan salahmu kok, mungkin ini sudah takdir"

Sona menatap wajah Naruto yang sangat khawatir terhadap dirinya, Sona lalu tersenyum manis

"Naruto-kun, i love you"

"I love you-too, Sona-chan"

Kedua lalu memajukan kepalanya dan berciuman, ciuman yang penuh akan kasih sayang tanpa adanya nafsu

Mereka berdua melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap satu sama lain dengan tersenyum tipis

"Ayo kita pergi Sona-chan" Naruto segera memapah Sona keluar dari gang itu

Setibanya diluar ternyata mereka telah di kepung oleh bawahan ayahnya, Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya

"Naruto kau harus menyesali keputusan mu sendiri. semuanya tembak" Minato tanpa adanya rasa bersalah menyuruh bawahannya untuk menembaki Naruto beserta Sona

**Dor dor dor**

Sona melebarkan matanya melihat Naruto melindungi dirinya dengan menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng. Setelah tembakan berhenti tubuh Naruto ambruk merosot ketanah, Sona yang melihat Naruto tewas memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa Naruto dan melihat sebuah pistol di tangan Naruto, Sona lalu mengambilnya dan mengarahkan ke kepalanya dan bunuh diri

'semoga cinta kita abadi, Naruto-kun'

**Dor**

**The end**

**#DrabbleFI2019**


End file.
